Astrarium
} |supertitle = Collection |name = Astrariums |icon = Astarium icon.png |image = Astrarium Hinterlands.png |px = 270x360px |location = Various |rewards = 150 Influence Codex Entry |qcat = Side |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Astrariums is a collection in Dragon Age: Inquisition. They are ancient relics of Tevinter origin that allow the viewing of constellations in the stars. Background Involvement Three distinct Astrariums can be found in multiple discoverable locations. The Astrariums act as "puzzles"; solving all of the puzzles in a single area will unlock a previously hidden or blocked location containing rare loot. To solve the puzzles, the Inquisitor must draw lines to connect the stars to create an image of a constellation. The key to solving the puzzle correctly is to draw the lines without drawing the same line twice. An image of the completed constellation is provided so the player has a visual representation of what the constellation should look like once solved correctly. Acquisition The collection triggers independently upon interacting with an Astrarium in any area visited. Walkthrough Collection Astrariums There are five sets of Astrariums to be found throughout Ferelden and Orlais; in order to complete the Collections side quests all of the following must be activated: * (Crestwood; 3) * (Storm Coast; 3) * (Western Approach; 3) * (Hinterlands; 3) * (Emerald Graves; 3) Additional DLC Astrarium With the installation of the ''Jaws of Hakkon DLC an additional Astrarium set can be added to the collection list: * (Frostback Basin; 3) Astrarium Locations Crestwood * Kios (Glenmorgan Mine) * Silentir (Forester Homestead) * Tebebrium (East Hills/The Flats) Storm Coast * Servani (Great Cove) * Fervenial (Apostate's Landing) * Bellitanus (Morrin's Outlook) Western Approach * Fenrir (Prison Ruins) * Toth (Griffon Wing Keep) * Satinalis (Echoback Fort) Hinterlands * Perequialis (Dead Ram Grove) * Judex (The Outskirts) * Draconis (Hafter's Woods) Emerald Graves * Eluvia (Nettle Pass) * Equinor (Harrow) * Solium (Direstone) Frostback Basin * Visus (Western Riverbank) * Belenas (Basin Floor) * Fulmenos (Cliffside Path) Rewards Solving each Astrarium yields: * 150 Influence * New Codex Entry Notes * Much of solving the Astrariums is about breaking down the shapes into cycles that return you to the point you started from, and the simplest cycle is a triangle. * If all the stars in the diagram have an even number of lines reaching them then you can start and end anywhere. If any star has an odd (typically 1 or 3) number of lines reaching it, then there must be exactly two such stars and you need to start at one and end at the other. * Astrariums are not featured in the Forbidden Oasis, the Fallow Mire, the Hissing Wastes, the Exalted Plains, or Emprise du Lion. Codex entries , - , Draconis, Fervenial, Judex, Equinor, Kios, Solium, Servani, Fenrir, Bellitanus, Satinalis, Toth, Tenebrium, Eluvia, Silentir ]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery The Western Approach - Toth.jpg|Toth - Griffon Wing Keep in the Western Approach The Western Approach - Satinalis.jpg|Satinalis - Echoback Canyon in the Western Approach The Western Approach - Fenrir.jpg|Fenrir - Prison Ruins on the Western Approach The Storm Coast - Servani.jpg|Servani - Great Cove on the Storm Coast The Storm Coast - Fervenial.jpg|Fervenial - Morrin's Outlook on the Storm Coast The Storm Coast - Bellitanus.jpg|Bellitanus - Apostate's Landing on the Storm Coast The Hinterlands - Peraquialis.jpg|Peraquialis - Dead Ram Grove in the Hinterlands The Hinterlands - Judex.jpg|Judex - The Outskirts in the Hinterlands The Hinterlands - Draconis.jpg|Draconis - Hafter's Woods in the Hinterlands Emerald Graves - Solium.jpg|Solium - Direstone in the Emerald Graves Emerald Graves - Equinor.jpg|Equinor - Harrow in the Emerald Graves Emerald Graves - Eluvia.jpg|Eluvia - Nettle Pass in the Emerald Graves Crestwood - Tenebrium.jpg|Tenebrium - The Flats in Crestwood Crestwood - Silentir.jpg|Silentir - Forester Homestead in Crestwood Crestwood - Kios.jpg|Kios - Glenmorgan Mine in Crestwood Belenas.png|(Jaws of Hakkon) Belenas - Cliffside Path in Frostback Basin Fulmenos.png|(Jaws of Hakkon) Fulmenos - Western Riverbank in Frostback Basin Visus.png|(Jaws of Hakkon) Visus - South of River Camp in Frostback Basin Eluvia - Nettle Pass.png|Eluvia - Map Location Equinor - Harrow.png|Equinor - Map Location Solium - Direstone.png|Solium - Map Location Kios - Glenmorgan Mine.png|Kios - Map Location Silentir - Forester Homestead.png|Silentir - Map Location Tenebrium - The Flats.png|Tenebrium - Map Location Fenrir - Prison Ruins.png|Fenrir - Map Location Satinalis - Echoback Canyon.png|Satinalis - Map Location Toth - Griffon Wing Keep.png|Toth - Map Location Bellitanus - Apostate's Landing.png|Bellitanus - Map Location Fervenial - Morrin's Outlook.png|Fervenial - Map Location Servani - Great Cove.png|Servani - Map Location Draconis - Hafter's Woods.png|Draconis - Map Location Judex - The Outskirts.png|Judex - Map Location Servani - Dead Ram Grove.png|Peraquialis - Map Location Belenas - location.png|Belenas - Map Location Fulmenos - location-0.png|Fulmenos - Map Location Visus - location-0.png|Visus - Map Location Category:Objects Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition objects Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition collections